


Away Mission

by ImpishTubist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist
Summary: "I like a rugged man.”





	Away Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted on Tumblr to write Jim/Bones, "a kiss that comes from a place of insecurity." Quick ficlet, un-beta'd.

Jim tugged at the fabric, testing it with a frown. It wouldn’t tear easily-–Starfleet uniforms were purposely designed not to. Sighing, he produced a tiny pair of sharp scissors from the med kit and began cutting the material.

“Brand-new uniform, too,” Leonard muttered, his voice tight with pain. “Quartermaster’s gonna kill me.”

“Let’s hope we live long enough to give him the opportunity.” Jim peeled away the blue uniform jacket. Leonard gave a soft hiss as his torso was jostled. Next went the black tee underneath, and then Leonard was shivering in the cool evening air that leaked in through the shuttle’s busted front window. Jim winced at the damage as he surveyed Leonard’s chest. “Fuck, Len, these are going to need stitches.”

“Give me the autosuture,” Leonard said, but Jim already had the unit out and was firing it up.

“I’m trained in emergency field medicine, you realize,” Jim said in exasperation. “Now sit still.”

The gouges in his torso were deep, but not life-threatening. Jim pinched the skin on either side of each wound together before running the autosuture over it.

“Gonna scar, probably,” Jim said after some moments of silence. They didn’t have a functioning dermal regenerator with them.

“Like that ain’t never happened before,” Leonard said ruefully. “S’all right. Not like it could look any worse down there.”

Jim, lacking free hands, did the only thing he could-–he leaned in and brushed his lips against the hard, pink knotted flesh that started under Leonard’s ribcage and ended by his shoulder. A thick worm of scar tissue from a long-ago wound, from those pre-Jim days that Leonard so rarely spoke about.

“You’re beautiful,” Jim murmured against the rough flesh, and Leonard sucked in a deep breath. He drew back and continued his careful sealing of Leonard’s wounds. “Besides, I like a rugged man.”

“Ah, I see. This makes me look rugged?”  

“And sexy as hell,” Jim said, matter-of-fact. He finished closing the last of the gashes and switched off the autosuture. He glanced at what he could see of the sky through the broken window. It was nearly sunset; they’d been here for hours already. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet and offered a hand to Leonard. “Come on. Let’s try again to see if we can raise  _Enterprise_. I’m not spending another night on this godforsaken planet if I can help it.” 


End file.
